


Street Rats

by RileyWiley_87



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyWiley_87/pseuds/RileyWiley_87
Summary: During times of misery in life, fate often likes to play with the strings. However, when paired with the open arms of lady luck, your miserable fate may just turn into the greatest adventure of your life! At least that's what happened to me. So, would you like to come along for the ride?A 2k3 based story, which eventually ties into the TMNT 2007 movie since I always counted them as the same timeline. This is also on my Fanfic.net account (Shadowjinxed22) & my quotev account (ToriToxicShadows)





	1. ~Secrets in a half shell.~

The four turtles had taken out the men quicker than we could blink, I did however manage to catch a glimpse of Hun running off. My mouth was hanging wide open in pure surprise and shock, I'm kinda glad for my bandana hiding my face, unfortunately my brothers don't have the same luck.

"Yer' gonna catch flies if you don't shut 'em." My mouth snapped shut at the red one's comment, they could talk?! THEY COULD TALK AND KICK BUTT!?

The four grouped up and stood in front of us, almost immediately I felt myself being shoved behind my brothers, I made a grunt of disapproval but was silenced by the protective glare they both shot at me.

"We mean you no harm." The blue one spoke this time, raising his arms in a surrendering/friendly way as he placed his Katana's away, the other three instantly followed his lead; Taking a wild guess, I'd say he was in charge.

There was a boyish chuckle from the one in orange as he raised his three fingered hand up and said in a cheesy sci-fi voice. "Yeah dudes and dudette! We come in peace~" I grinned behind my bandana, something about his personality seemed infectious.

My brothers just tensed up more and I could almost feel the glare they were sending the four turtles. I placed my hand on Scott's shoulder and he glanced back at me. "They're not a threat, If they were then I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be standing here right now." I made eye contact with the one in blue, or at least tried too their eyes were whited out by their masks, I received a curt nod from him anyway so I'm guessing it worked.

"How our we suppose to trust you!" Scott straighten himself up and puffed out his chest more, Aiden copied him, they must of taken notice of the height difference between them and the four turtles, trying to take advantage of it.

Giving them another look over I noticed that they didn't seem to be much taller than me, if at all. I also took note of their difference in skin tone, something I had completely missed earlier; The leader of the group had a somewhat leaf green colour to him, the red one was a much darker emerald colour, the orange one was more of a sea green and the one who hasn't spoken yet was an olive green.

"Well technically you can't, but as the girl said we haven't attack you?" The purple one finally spoke, he managed to make the sentence sound like both a statement and a question at the same time. For some reason I felt my ears perk up at the sound of his voice, there was a strange quality to it that I somehow found appealing.

I shoved my way past my brothers and spun around to face them with my arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Stop being silly, these guys helped us 'n you ain't being very nice about it!" I paused as I turned back around to face the turtles. "I'm sorry, overly protective and untrusting big brothers! Don't get me wrong, I'm the same but I tend to be a better judge of character." I heard my brothers insulted whines and smirked as the turtles chuckled slightly.

"It's understandable, given the circumstances." He gestured to the surrounding area of knocked out Purple Dragons.

My eyes widened. "Ah! That reminds me!" I rushed off towards the shipping container the PD's had been unpacking.

Slipping in through the doors, I dug my hand into my pocket to find the mini flash light which was attached to my keys. Once I had it I shone it around the container, my eyes widened at the equipment I found. "ARROW!" I immediately rushed out of the container and crashed into Scott who had come running at my call, I instantly started a rushed explanation but was told to calm down by Scott who couldn't comprehend anything my panicked state was saying. "I know! I know what they're making, what they're collecting all of this tech for!"

He grabbed ahold of my forearms, and crouched abit to make sure I was looking into his eyes. "First, just calm down a little more; you're no use when you're panicked. Second, what is it? What's in there?"

I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths, opening them back up I gave him am umseen weak smile in apology. "Sorry. All the Gross'N'Go tech that's in there, it can all be put together! The tin can cannot have that machine!? It would put more than just New York in danger, the whole world would be crippled by it!" I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder; a three fingered hand, I turned to come face-to-face with the leader in blue. Oh they are the same height as me, go figure.

"If I may, I was just wondering if this 'tin can' went by the name of Shredder?"

I raised my brow in question, but then again these guys are kick ass turtle ninjas or was it ninja turtles? Yeah that has a better ring to it.

"Oroku Saki is a popular name for him too." The turtle nodded in acknowledgement, Aiden frowned at the turtles hand that was still placed my shoulder, he nudged it off as he spoke. "Shred-heads also rather popular name amongst us!"

The turtles chuckled and the red one patted Aidens back. "You guys might not be so bad then!"

I sighed in frustration and waved my arms about to grab their attention. "Hello?! Guys, 'big-horrible-contraption-being-made-by-an-evil-guy' business going on here! Can ya' focus?!"

"She's right guys, this is really bad news!" The purple one came out of the container that he had wandered into at some point with a worried look on his face. I rushed over to him and we began to ramble on about the different possibilities and the most probable outcomes; he went on a little more about the scientific and mathematics side, to which I've never been very good at, I normally just tinker around until stuff works.

"HEY! Nerdy buddies, how about helping out the less nerdy side of the group?" We both looked towards the orange one, I'm going to have to find out their names soon, I'm getting tired of naming them by colour.

"Well, by the looks of the tech and both of our analysis. Shredder's making a huge mining drill, most likely hidden within the foots headquarters."

They all looked at us incredulously.

"So what? He's diggin' for gold? I don't think that's a 'world crippling' scheme."

I rolled my eyes and released an exasperated sigh. "You don't understand! This drill can be designed to reach depths of over 6,000 kilometers! That's enough to get to the center of the earth, the drill was banned from production because of this!"

"If Shredder gets this built and working, it will be the end of everything! This device will destroy the whole world!"

Everyone took a step back from the shock and weight of it all, Aiden shook his head and grabbed his phone. "We have to report this, tell the police!" Scott slapped the back of his head and took Aidens phone. "And say what? It's not like they'd believe a group of street rats anyway, they would arrest us for trespassing, conspiracy and most likely theft!" I nodded in solemn confirmation.

Walking back over to the container, and stared inside at the contents. I felt a presence besides me and glanced at the red bandana wearing turtle. "It ain't right not being able to do anything just coz you're livin' on the streets."

I smirked and looked away. "Technically, we're not livin' on the streets. We know a nice enough lady who lets us keep a roof over our heads ...the cops would probably get us done for that as well."

He looked at me for a moment before looking over the items once more. "What's your name kid? Coz I know it ain't Dagger."

I raised a brow and smirked in amusement, the mirth quickly flooded my eyes. "Kid? Look who's talking, you don't sound much older than me Luv."

He flashed me a challenging smirk and looked me up and down. "You sure about that pipsqueak?"

"Hey! I'm not small, I'm vertically challenged! You're the same height as me anyway, and my height has nothing to do with my age." I crossed my arms and turned away from him with my head held high, hearing him and the others chuckle at my rather loud exclamation.

Then it hit me, my eyes widened and I ran off toward my backpack, yelling 'That's it!' as I went, leaving a very confused looking group of boys behind; I returned within a few seconds, backpack in-toe, placed it down and crouched as I went through its contents.

"Erm, not that I'm questioning your judgements or anything. But what are you doing?" I glanced over my shoulder at the purple branded turtle, who was coming closer out of curiosity, I replied with a wink. "You'll see~" rummaging around for a few more seconds, I felt my fingertips brush against my chosen item and pulled out my prize.

In my hands was a small zip-lock container, unzipping it and taking out a handful of miniature circular objects. Almost immediately there was a curious olive green hand stealing one from the handful, I turned slightly looking up at him with growing amusement as he examined it. "Is this a scaled down Negative Ion Generator?"

I stood up and tilted my head, eyes full of mirth. "Well, someone's been doing their homework~" He grinned at me, while turning the tiny electronic around in his hands. Returning the gesture, I turned back to the shipping container and placed the devices along side the Gross'N'Go tech, coming back out I pulled my laptop out and another device, this one a medium size kinda like a wifi/broadband box and hook it up. "I just have to juice up this little guy," patting the box. "Then we can actually finish up here!"

"A Power Converter?" I Made a hum of approvement at the techy turtle, as I unhooked it and placed it within the container. "An Automotive one~" Turning to the others who were all patiently waiting for an explanation, well most of them were, the red and orange turtle didn't look too impressed though. "Right the Negative Ion Generators I placed in there will fry all the hardware inside, the Power Converter will send them the electricity to do so, got it?" receiving a round of nods, I remotely activated the Power Converter and grinned as I heard the fritzing of fried circuits go off.

"They won't be able to use it anymore right? Or salvage it?" Looks like Scott's taking back over, I gave a confirming nod. "Not unless they have a serious amount of correct circuit boards laying around, which I doubt." He gave a curt nod and turned to look at the 'leader' of the turtle group. "Then they won't be able to get anything done until the next shipment comes, which we," He sent a gesture towards myself and Aiden. "Know comes every two weeks."

"So we have until then to get something done right?" Aiden jumped into the conversation, a rather determined look upon his face, Scott sent him a nod.

"Unless they get a faster replacement shipment sent." The leader in blue dropped in his two cents, causing me to smirk as placed my right arm on my hip. "Which is why I have surveillance set up." He sent me a funny look and I cocked my head. "What? You didn't think we were just staking this place out did ya'?"

"You guys think of everything don't you?" We each gave a small chuckle at that, Scott then stepped towards the blue one with his right hand held out. "You have to think of everything on the streets. The name's Scott Ryder, Purple Dragon's know me as Arrow; I guess you could call me the 'leader', and eldest of the group." They shook hands and the blue turtle smirked at my brother. "Well I'm Leonardo, or Leo. These are my brothers; Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." He gesture to each respective brother and they all gave some form of acknowledgement. "And of course, I'm the leader of the group."

Scott looked over at Aiden, a silent order for him to introduce himself. "Erm, Aiden Marcus or Blades, which-ever ya' prefer." Aiden then waved their attention over to me, I rolled my eyes at his crappy introduction, pulling my bandanna down and pushed my hood off to fully reveal my face, only polite to do so. "Name's Jennifer Rhodes, known as Dagger by most, but Jen's fine too. If you hadn't guessed already, I'm the Techy of the group~ I see you guys have you own Techy turtle as well." I sent a playful wink at the purple turtle now known as Donatello.

A loud boyish chuckle broke out as the orange one, now known as Michelangelo, slapped Don on the back- er, I mean shell. "He's a genius is our Donnie! Best brain around, turtle or not!" He then winked at me and wiggled what would of been his eyebrows suggestively. "But I'm the cutest, don't cha' think?" I chuckled, which only grew when he was hit by the red turtle known as Raphael.

"Yer' the dumbest, that's fer sure." Raph crossed his arms and shook his head. "Not that dis ain't nice and all, but shouldn't we get goin' before the cops get 'ere?"

"You're right. Staying here isn't getting anything done anyway." Leo agreed and looked over at us. "Do you know where the abandoned warehouse is on Eastman and Laird st. ?" We nodded, only live a block away from there. "Good, meet us there tomorrow at 8:30pm."

And with that, they were gone.


	2. ~Home sweet SEWER?!~

Well, the walk down to Eastman and Laird St. could've been better, about halfway there the heavens decided to open and in less than two seconds we were drenched. "Wonderful, absolutely bloody wonderful." Luckily after sprinting the rest of the way, we had gotten to the abandoned warehouse and I was trying my best to get as close to the wall as possible in a feeble attempt to keep 'dry'.

"You've gone British again Jen." I flipped Aiden off and gave a snippy reply, "Shut up! I can go British if I bloody well want too, it's part of my heritage you prat." He laughed and patted my now very soggy black hood, "Your cranky when you're wet, I'd hate to be your boyfri-" I slapped the back of his head and sent him a killer glare, "You even think about ending that sentence and I'll kill you."

"Both of you behave, you're acting like children." Aiden and I shared a look before replying to Scott at the same time, "We ARE children." Smirked and bumped fists. "No, you are teenagers. You," He poked Aiden's chest, "Are 18 which classes you as an adult now. And you," He flicked my forehead, "Are 17, only a year away from being an adult. So how about you both grow up and stop acting immature."

I couldn't stop the small pout that appeared on my lips at being talked down to by someone only two years older than me, my rebellious flare kicked in and I rolled my eyes. "Immature is just a word boring people use to describe fun ones." Aiden sniggered at my use of a very old and very used quote, whilst Scott just rolled his eyes.

"Not that listening to you guys bickering isn't entertaining, but are you going to come in before you drowned out here?" We all swivelled around at the unexpected voice and saw Leonardo stood in the garage doorway looking slightly amused at us. We quickly made our way inside and before I had a chance to appreciate the now dry environment, I was being squished by a certain orange striped turtle in a bear hug, you can definitely tell these guys did a lot of physical training. I patted him on the head awkwardly, not really use to this type of greeting, especially by a mutant turtle that I had only met the previous night.

"Put 'er down Mike, might break the squirt." I managed to catch the teasing smirk that was plastered all over Raph's face, I sent him a glare and flipped him off. "We're the same height smart guy 'n Mikester I kinda like oxygen."

I was quickly placed down by a sheepish looking turtle with a giant grin on his face, I couldn't help but return it with a chuckle. "Sorry Jenny, couldn't resist. Like the nickname by the way 'Mikester' makes me sound totally rad!"

"I told ya' Mikey, if ya' keep talkin' like that then you're gonna scare 'em away." Raph walked past whilst giving Mikey a nuggie, "So we gonna go down then?" Down? Why would we go down? Is there a down?

"Yeah, let's go." Leo started walking towards this rather large and strange teal coloured contraption, it was also covered in strange carved markings. "Erm Leo, what the hell is that?!" Scott looked rather suspicious and cautious of the very large and strange object in the middle of the room.  
"That would be... Well, we're not quite sure, it acts like an elevator, taking us from the lair to the topside. We found it a few weeks ago, it's completely safe though, otherwise, we wouldn't be using it." Leo looked a little sheepish at the fact he couldn't tell us exactly what it was, but Scott looked convinced enough to go in it, so in we went.

My eyes immediately widened at the interior of the 'elevator,' I traced my fingers along the glowing blue markings along the walls and peered up at the ceiling, "Is that a crystal?" I voiced in disbelief, I did a quick scan of the room, ignoring the somewhat amused looks I was getting from the guys. "Where's the power source?" I heard a chuckle to my right and turned to look at Donnie inquisitively, he shook his head with an amused grin creeping its way onto his face. "I asked the same thing when we found it too, I still haven't been able to find an actual power source though. I believe the crystal may have something to do with it, but I'm not sure how or why." Don looked slightly annoyed at being unable to figure the strange puzzle out, so I gave him a playful nudge. "I'll be more than happy to give you some help sometime yunno, you just have to ask~" He gave me a grateful smile, "I might just take you up on that offer."

A slight shift in movement drew my attention away from Donnie, I had somehow missed the entrance close and I guess we were now on our way down. I turned my attention to the turtle to my left, which just so happened to be Raphael. "So why are we going down exactly? you guys have a basement or somethin'?" Raph gave me a cocky smirk and nodded towards the closed entrance, "You'll see."

I frowned, I wasn't a very patient person and my curiosity has gotten me in trouble more times than I'd care to admit. However I didn't have to wait very long as the entrance had just begun to open, I actually felt my body subconsciously move onto its tiptoes to try to get a quicker look at the outside, but Raphs hand quickly pulled me back down causing me to huff in defiance.

Once I could see the outside, my mouth dropped open, I stumbled out of the 'elevator' with Scott and Aiden who looked just as shocked as me. The place had an amazingly high ceiling for being underground, it had two storeys with an assortment of room of the higher level, parts of which were decorated in a different colour than the rest of the room, what appears to be a pond was in the middle of the room on a slight lower level, with a small wooden bridge going across the top, three large rocks were also placed inside the said pond, it kind of reminded me of a Japanese pond garden.

Off to the right was a hexagon shaped door with three decorative polls bordering the small set of steps up towards a Japanese screen door, there was also a training area in the lower level, along with a skate ramp, across the room I could see an assortment of screens and a seemingly old couch, and was that part of a subway cart? There was another Hexagon shaped doorway directly across from the other one, this one didn't have any kind of door but I was unable to see inside from my angle.

Scott decided to speak up, "Where are we?" Mikey clapped him on the shoulder, "Well this here dude's and dudette, is our home sweet home! We nicknamed it The Lair, you like it? I mean it's pretty awesome to say it's down in the sewers~"

Wait, what? Did he just say "SEWERS?!" Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

The turtles all burst out laughing at our disgusted faces and Raph ruffled my hair. "Yep, you guys might as well get used to it, if ya' wanna hang around us." Donnie finished chuckling and added his own input, "Yeah, we can't quite get good above ground housing, subterranean is as good as it gets." Mikey grinned and slung his arm around my shoulders, "What you don't like our crib?"

Aiden shook his head in disbelief, "Nah, this place is awesome, just kind of a shock yunno?" They chuckled again but were immediately silenced by an attention seeking cough, we turned to look at the creature and my eyes widened yet again.

In front of me stood a giant mutated grey rat, wearing an old brown robe and holding a wooden cane... Well, I wasn't quite expecting that.

There was a loud dropping sound beside me, I glanced over at Scott, we made eye contact, then we each casually gazed down to see a passed out Aiden crumpled on the floor.


	3. ~Waking sleeping beauty~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: By the way, if none of you have guessed yet, this is set in the first season after the 9th episode 'The garbage man.' It's going off the storyline for a bit until my plot is done, but will then pick back up on episode 10 'The Shredder strikes." I've also made a change to the turtles' age, they're meant to be 15 as stated in the first episode, but I want them to be older, 17 actually, just because I think they act older than 15-year-olds in the 2k3 series.

"Erm, is he alright?" A concerned sounding Leonardo asked, whilst raising a terrapin brow.

I casually waved Leo's concern off, gently nudging Aiden's shoulder with my boot covered foot. "He's fine, he just has a fear of rats~" I chuckled and I knelt beside Aiden's head, "I guess you were a little too much for him sir!" I sent the old, yet gentle-looking rat a playful smile and flicked my Brother's forehead, but got no response.

I glanced up at Scott and raised a bored brow, he just shrugged his shoulders and nodded, which caused a mischievous grin to spread across my face. Scott sighed and looked towards the small group, "You guys might wanna cover your ears." I saw Leo open his mouth to question my eldest Brothers statement, as I hastily sucked in some extra air, Mikey and Donnie seemed to catch onto what was about to happen though and covered their 'ears.'

I lent forward and hovered just above my unsuspecting victim's left ear, opened my mouth and, "WAAAAKKKKKEEEEEE UPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I quickly moved out-of-the-way, whilst a panicked Aiden shot up and sat bolt upright, a small but very feminine scream escaping the poor guy's throat. After Aiden had calmed his pulse, he slowly turned towards me with a rather deadly looking glare. "I. Hate. You." I laughed, gave him a quick sisterly peck on the cheek and shot up to hide behind Scott, "I love you too Bro~" I heard him grumble something incoherent, mostly cursing me out under his breath, I grinned at the rest of the group who looked slightly shaken, yet mostly amused at the volume of my voice and the scene that just transpired.

Raph chuckled as he scratched the back of his head, "That's some pipes ya' got on ya' kid." I gave a proud smirk and winked at him, "Yeah they are pretty effective, don't ya' think?"

Scott hoisted a still dazed Aiden off the ground and patted his back, a sign of comfort in boy language. I turned towards the patient looking rat, something about him gave off a commanding aura, but it certainly wasn't a fearful one, more like that of a father, I got the immediate feeling that this rat, no this man deserved respect and I gladly gave it to him. I gave an apologetic smile and bowed my head in a sign of respect, "I'm sorry about all that, and my Brother meant no offence by his reaction towards you, as I said earlier Aiden has a fear of rats and seeing one of your statures must have been too much." I heard the tapping of a cane and looked up to see the gray rat stood in front of me, he stared directly into my eyes for a few seconds before giving me a gentle and kind smile, "There is nothing for you to apologize for young one," He turned towards my Brothers, directing his sight at Aiden, "However, I believe I owe you an apology," He then bowed his head, "I did not mean to startle you or cause you any harm young sir."

Aiden looked rather thrown back by the rat's actions and words, but gave a nervous chuckle none-the-less, "Erm, no sweat? I-I mean it's not your fault, you didn't know man." The old rat looked up and gave a friendly smile, "Come, let us all take a seat. My sons have told me much of you three and I wish to talk to you myself." He began walking towards the old couch and tv screens I had taken notice too earlier, we all followed obediently.

"Sons? You mean you adopted these guys or somethin'?" Scott sent the grey rat a questioning look, which was understandable as there was no way for the turtles and the rat to be biologically related. The rat gave an amused smile over his shoulder as he replied, "In a way, yes." He took a seat on an old armchair and gestured for us all to sit down, my Brother's took some of the couch up with Raph lounging beside them, I sat on the arm of the chair beside Scott, Leo knelt near his Father, Donnie sat on a nearby wooden kitchen chair and Mikey plonked himself down beside my feet.

"I believe an introduction is due. My name is Splinter, though my Son's usually address me as Master, I believe you already know my Son's, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo." Gesturing to all of them, we gave an acknowledging nod, already knowing the information. "We have lived down here for 17 years unnoticed by any humans," He broke off to give a stern glare towards his sons, "That is until recently. My Son's made contact with two adults, a woman by the name of April O'Neil and a man by the name of Casey Jones, both of which you will undoubtedly meet. Now, what would be your names?"

Scott spoke up first, "It's nice to meet you, Splinter, you certainly taught your Son's well." Splinter gave an appreciative nod. "My name's Scott Ryder, I also go by Arrow, I'm 19, which makes me the oldest of my two siblings." Scott nudged me, telling me to introduce myself next. I gave a lopsided grin at the Fatherly rat and adjusted my position to look less slouched. "Hi, I'm Jennifer Rhodes, Jen or Dagger is fine though, I'm 17 and sadly the youngest, which these two won't let me forget. It's nice to meet you, Sir~" I lent around Scott and flicked Aiden's ear, he scowled at me as he rubbed it, but then turned towards Splinter to give his own introduction. "The name's Aiden Marcus or Blades, I'm 18 and, erm yeah." I held back a laugh, Aiden was still nervous about poor Master Splinter.

"It is nice to meet all of you, but you must understand that you cannot tell anyone of our existence, not only will it put my family in danger but yourselves as well. Understood?" Splinter received three synchronised nods before he continued. "Good. Now perhaps you three would like our origins explained?" Another round of nods were received as he began his tale.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Timeskips are brought to you by turtle power!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you guys were mutated by some kind of ooze?" A round of sheepish nods answered my question, a huge grin split my lips as I leapt up from my seat, almost knocking poor Mikey over. "That's so awesome!" I got a few confused looks as Donnie questioned me, "Erm, excuse me?" I flung an arm around a now standing Michelangelo as I answered back, "You guys are like real life superheros~ You were given your power, A.K.A mutated, after a 'tragic' scene, got taught by an awesome mentor and now you fight bad guys and save lives! That's totally awesome!" Me and Mikey were basically hugging now, the rest of the group shared a look before bursting out in laughter.

I pouted slightly feeling stupid, Mikey gave me a gentle squeeze and grinned, "Hey, we are like superheroes! We save people all the time, and never even ask for anything in return!" I laughed and hugged him "Well Mister super turtle, I hereby thank you on behalf of all NYC citizens for your helpful deeds~"

Leo finished laughing and rolled his eyes, "Mikey stop encouraging Jen, and Jen stop encouraging Mikey." Me and Mikey shared a look, before announcing 'NEVER!' together and laughing. "Yep, we're gunna get along just fine~" I winked at Mikey before letting go of him. "But seriously guys, that ooze sounds interesting. If it has the chemical and molecular structure capable of creating human-level intelligence and mutation in lifeforms, then there's no telling what it was originally made for."

Donnie immediately picked up the conversation, walking over to a nearby desk of computers, "I know right? I've done numerous algorithms to try to figure out the actual cause, but there are just too many to count!" He walked back over with a few pieces of old scrap paper, showing me the large quantity of sketched out algorithms, I scanned through them, understanding bits and bats of it.

Raph made a disbelieving snort causing us to turn our attention to him, "Ya' said that ooze creates intelligent life? Then what's the explanation for Mikey?" He probed a thumb towards the orange branded turtle, who let an insulted 'Hey!' pass his lips, I chuckled as Don decided to answer with a playful grin. "Somethings just can't be explained~"

Heh, I think I'm really going to like these guys~


	4. ~Well that went well~

"I will not force this from you, but I do wish to hear of your own beginnings." A silence quickly swept the room, half of it out of curiosity, the rest from hesitance. 

"Hey, look no offence or anything, but even we don't know each others full stories." Aiden rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "They're touchy subjects." Scott walked forward and gave a reassuring pat to Aidens shoulder, whilst giving me a quick glance, one I swiftly evaded finding the floor to be much more interesting at the moment. "They aren't the best of experiences for any of us, we'll tell you when we're ready. Yeah?" 

Receiving an understanding nod from Splinter allowed all of our shoulders to relax, however I could still feel some tension in the air, so I released a sigh, cleared my throat and grinned. "So! Ain't we got some shredder bashing to plan for?" I placed my hand on my right hip and gave a teasing smirk, "Or have you all forgotten about that?" 

"You're right, we need to get something properly set out and planned, or things could get really ugly." Leo spoke up in a commanding voice, walking over to a nearby work desk. A boyish chuckle was heard afterward and Mikey dropped in his 2 cents, "Well the Shredder IS pretty ugly, but I don't think we can help him with that!" I chuckled and patted his shoulder, "As true as that may be Mikester, we can't afford to mess up on this plan, so how about we get around to it then?" Out of habit I looked towards Scott to take control, He and Leo both shared a short uneasy glance.......Hmmm, having two Alpha's around is going to cause problems.

I could see that Raph was getting more impatient by the minute, "I say we just burst in there and bust some heads! They wouldn't be expectin' it this soon!" I raised a brow in amusement as Leo let out an exasperated sigh, marching up to his hot-headed Brother and giving him a stern glare, one which was returned with a burning ferocity, "Even if they weren't expecting us, 'bursting in' without a plan would be foolish! You need to start learning about the consequences of your actions Raph!"

Aiden and Scott shot one another a glance before making a discrete bet on who would win. I hid a smirk as I walked over to Donatello, casually slinging an arm on his shoulder and raising a brow. "They do this a lot, don't they?" Don sighed, nodding his head. "Is it that obvious?" I laughed patting his shoulder. "I feel for you Don," I glanced at Aiden, who quite often became too stubborn to work with. "Really I do."

"I know the consequences Leo. But if I was in charge, then there wouldn't be any! Because I'd get the job done." 

Well this might go on for awhile, so while they were doing that I decided to get onto the job at hand, tapping Donnie and waving Mikey and my Brothers over as I walked over to the clear tabletop, "Don have you guys got some schematics of the Foots headquarters?"


End file.
